


Picking up the Pieces.

by D_oll



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Bucky Barnes, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_oll/pseuds/D_oll
Summary: I never knew.I never knew how much it hurt. I never could've even imagined how much it hurt.How much it hurt to hear those words-"I'm sorry"those words from his mouth."I just don't feel the same way."I felt my world shatter.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Picking up the Pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S - Everything is in Peter's POV unless otherwise specified.

(Alright, so, in this universe, Bucky and Peter still have their respective superpowers and the such, and look pretty much the same as in the movies, with Bucky looking slightly younger. Bucky and Peter have never met before, though, as Peter isn't part of the Marvel team yet, but Bucky is. Bucky will be 19 in the present of this story and Peter is 17 in the present day. Tony stark exists and so does everyone else, and during this whole story, Bucky knows who Peter is.)

Today was the day, the most important day that i'd probably ever face in my entire life. Well- to me at least it is. Well, you're probably wondering, 'What makes this day so important, Peter?' well, let me tell you.

I find it hard to put into words, but, I think i'm in love. Shocker, right? Well, it's a bit complex, I guess, I mean, he's my best friend. You don't really know anything about me, so I guess this is the part where I explain. 

I met him- Bucky, about a year ago. I guess, I was instantly attracted to him, I mean- don't get me wrong! It wasn't just the looks of course, but that did help. Well, I met him when I was auditioning for the play at my school. He worked in tech, I think. I'm not so sure, really. I didn't know him well then. But, when I saw him, I couldn't help all the feelings I felt, I just felt so nervous, my hands were sweaty and my face was red, it's funny to think about now but it really wasn't funny back then. 

The first time I talked to him, though, was after I had auditioned, at my first practice rehearsal. Oh- and if you were wondering, the audition went well. I mean, I wasn't the lead or anything, but I didn't want to be. I was singing, and playing ukulele. I'd be playing about 4 songs in the whole show, which isn't much as it was a 2 hour long show, but it was my first time doing anything like that, so it was a lot for me. Well, anyways, back to what you all want to hear about. At my first practice rehearsal, most of the cast was there, meaning... so was he. I don't think I said much to him but it went kind of like this.

* * *

I saw him, from the other side of the room, standing with my friend, MJ, who's always been a lot bolder than me. I guess, she saw the way I looked at him, and began walking towards him, dragging me along as well.

"Wait, wait, MJ- Where are we-" is all I could blurt out before we were right in front of him, the man I didn't even have a name for. I watched as MJ held out her hand.   
  
"My names MJ and this here," she gestured towards me "is Peter, Peter Parker." She smiled at me and then back at him, and I smiled along as well as I could.

"Oh," he chuckled, his voice was heavenly, "My name's Bucky." 

* * *

Further on, me and Bucky talked some more, I think he called me "Cute" once, and It made my heart melt. It feels so silly now.

But after the play was over, we stopped talking. I mean, I didn't know what I expected; he had a girlfriend, oh- I didn't tell you about that? Well, I met her at the play as well, she was a director. Her name's Ashe. She's really pretty too, so obviously I had no chance. So, I guess I just backed off, and he did too of course, I mean, I'm not really anything to chase after.

But you might be wondering, 'Well, Peter, then how did you two become to be 'best friends' then?' well stop being so impatient, i'm getting there! 

About 4 months ago, or maybe 5, there was a big party. I was surprised I got invited- I mean, it was probably MJ's doing, she's really popular. But, anyways, I went to this party and guess who was there? The one and only Bucky, but of course, my guys, gals and non-binary pals, his girlfriend was there. Shocker! But, we talked quite a lot during that party, I mean, I later found out that even his girlfriend felt weird about how much we were speaking. But that's not where we became friends, it was after the party where everything happened.

After the party, when everyone was leaving- including me, I noticed that I actually don't have a ride. I mean, I came with MJ, who'd subsequently gotten very drunk and was driven home, so I was kinda just stuck walking. So I just hung around and drank water until I felt more capable, I mean, having a strong system because of the spider venom stuff is awesome but, alcohol still hits quite hard. Anyways, I'm getting off track, this is when Bucky showed up, his handsomeness and all, and we got to talking. We started off talking about just normal stuff like school, I found out that he was 18, which meant he was two years older than me, but he was only a grade above me.

Soon though, the conversation became insanely deep, we started talking about things like mental health and love, which got us to talking about his girlfriend. 

That's when I found out that they were in the process of breaking up. 

I mean, it sort of made me happy to hear, which I feel really bad about, but It meant that I had a chance, right? Well, after a while that thought drifted and such but, I really did feel like I just might have a chance for a good while then, especially when I'd heard from the man himself, that he was Bi. I felt really happy when he told me, since he confided in me that he hadn't told that to anyone else, and we talked about it for a while, I told him about my "coming out" which wasn't really my choice, as I was outed as gay. And we sympathised together, I guess.

Since then, him and his girlfriend have broken up and I guess I've been his shoulder to cry on? If that makes sense. But it's not just that, I mean, we hang out every day and we talk about all this stuff. I tell him everything, EVERYTHING. 

Except one thing, and probably the most important thing.

I'm in love with him.


End file.
